The Red Dragon: Akako Himura's Story
by Akako Himura
Summary: "Akako Himura was a simple ninja from the Hidden Sound  Village. Then, he was sent on a mission that would change the rest of his life. Original Character in the Naruto Universe.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Author's Notes

This is a collaboration story between me, and another writer, Neko Shiyami. To view her character's view of the story, go to my profile and look at my "Favorite Authors" for Neko Shiyami, or my favorite stories for "GLS: The Black Cat." Be sure to rate and review!

"spoken dialogue" 'Thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

He felt the fire rising up out of his mouth before he actually saw it. Brilliant silver flames licked around his snout, but he didn't feel any pain. All he could think about was that... freak. He had long, black, greasy hair, and skin that looked too pale to be human. But perhaps the most striking feature of this freak was his eyes. He had horrible green-yellow irises with sick slits for pupils. They reminded him a too much of a snake. His opponent, this... freak... had to move quickly to avoid being burned to a crisp. He watched the freak slither through a door and leave the room. Enraged, he broke the wall that the door was on. When he came through the wall, he found himself inside a giant room, with walls, floor, and ceiling made out of mirrors. That's when he saw his reflection... the long red snout with the burning red eyes and black slits. The long, sharp, black horns perfect for impaling enemies. "Is that... me?"

"Akako? Akako, you okay?" "ennnnhhh..." I groaned. "So you ARE still alive?" "Yeah, Akiko, I'm okay, just had... a bad dream..." I woke my eyes and looked at my little sister. She had bright red hair... every Himura did... to go along with fiery red eyes. "Are you okay, big brother? What was the dream about?" she said. "Yeah, I'm fine... and nothing important, just a bad dream, don't worry. Now you go downstairs and go see Mom. You need breakfast; it must almost be time for the Academy." "Okay!" She said again as she walked out of the room, curly pigtails bouncing. 'Man, what the hell was with that dream? It didn't make any sense... was I a... a dragon?'I shook my head, in an attempt to clear the thoughts from my mind. 'It doesn't matter. It was just a dream. Now it's back to reality.' "Oh good, you're up." I looked up to see my older brother standing in the doorway. "Good. I wouldn't want you to be late to see Kabuto, and be a further disgrace to the Himura family. I hear he has a mission for you." I stared at my older brother. "Why are you being so pleasant this morning? A little jealous that I'm getting an assignment and you're not, Akachi?" "Not on your life, runt." He said as he kept moving past my door and down the stairs. 'Man, I hate that guy...' Akachi had red, spiky hair, sorta like I did. Only his was darker red, the color of blood, and his was much shorter. His red eyes also seemed to lack the same light that was in me and my little sister's eyes. 'Ugh... guess there's no escaping it; better just face the new day with a stone face.' I changed into my usual "day" clothes. Blue pants and a white T-shirt with black sandals. I looked in the mirror as I put on my red and white striped sweat-shirt, dark blue jeans, and my black bandana. I looked at the music note on the forehead protector after I had put it on. "Man... I can't believe no other village thought to use music and sound as a weapon before..." I shrugged as I made my way out of my room and shut the door behind me. 'It's only because other village thought of their own ways of attacking.' I heard my parents talking in the dining room when I went downstairs. I decided to talk to them before I left. With them, they probably didn't even care. "Oh... Hi Akako." "Good morning mother." "I hear you were summoned to see Kabuto. I believe he has a mission for you." "Akachi told me, father." I looked at them quickly. Mother, with her long red hair, and my father, with his spiky hair. 'Guess we know where that comes from.' As I pictured Akachi's and my hair. Only Father's were longer than Akachi's, and shorter than mine. They both seemed to have the same eyes... like flames, almost like Akiko and mines, but theirs seemed to be much weaker flames, almost being snuffed out. I sighed, mentally. 'Almost everyone in the village has eyes like my brother. A few like my parent's. But no others like mine... except for my little sister.' "Well, you better be leaving soon. Wouldn't want you to be late to see our leader's personal assistant." "Yes, Father. I'll be leaving now." I sighed again as I went out the door. Everywhere outside the house seemed like hostile territory. Must be because I was different from the others. I shrugged. It didn't matter that I was different. I could care less about the opinion of the people of my village. There wasn't ever going to be any changing them. I started walking towards the large building in my village, where you always went if you had a mission.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

Chapter 2: The Mission

I knocked on the door, somewhat softly, but with enough determination to show that I was supposed to be here. The entire building was creepy, and made you want to leave quickly. 'Maybe that's the point. Would make you get going on your mission sooner.' "Come in." I heard a voice on the other side of the door. I stepped into the room. It almost seemed like... a private office. It was large and circular, with a desk in the back with bookshelves lining the walls. The entire back wall was a window, over-looking our village. 'Pretty impressive... for a room that isn't even meant for the head honcho.' "Ah... Akako Himura. I've been expecting you. Welcome." "Thank you, Kabuto. I was told you had a mission for me." "I did." He always seemed to talk in that voice... a frigteningly knowing voice, as if there was something going on that concerned you, or everyone, that he didn't feel like sharing. I found it creepy, but I didn't let it bother me. "Your mission requires you to go to the Valley of Shadows. I trust you know of it?" I nodded. I had heard of it before. 'An entire valley shrouded in shadows... it sounds unreal...' "Well, your mission is to go to the main village in the valley. There you must ask to see their Council of Elders. They will debrief you on your mission there." I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard that. "I won't be debriefed here?" "No. But this mission is very important to the Hidden Sound Village. I trust you will conduct yourself in an appropriate manner?" "Of course." 'Why would I have reason to act in a non-official fashion? I wouldn't know anyone there. The fact that I was alone with Kabuto meant this would be a solo mission. I wonder why they would trust a mission so important to the Hidden Sound Village with a single genin. Didn't matter. Whatever the job was, I'd get it done.' "Very good. You are expected to leave the village within the hour. Do you need an escort?" I shook my head no. 'If there's one thing I don't need, it's someone giving me the cold-shoulder... or worse... for hours on end.' "Good. Leave quickly, so that you may back anything you'd need from home." "Yes sir." After I had told my parents what I had known about my mission, and packed a few kunai and shuriken, I was on my way. "If I need more shuriken or kunai, I'm sure I'll be able to get them in the Valley of Shadows.' Before I left, I made sure to pick up my favorite drum-sticks. Most Sound Ninja used sound as an attack, and even implanted their body with upgrades to use even more sound jutsu. People in my family didn't get implants until they were 13, which I would become in a couple of months. Because I wasn't able to have implants, I had trained my hearing to detect minute frequencies, ones I could exploit with my drum sticks, but that wasn't important now. I started walking towards the exit of the village, my heavy Greatsword occaisionally hitting me in the back. I had trained with it so often, that I didn't ever really notice the extra weight or the times it would bounce on my back. In fact, it was more comforting than a hindrence. 'I wonder what sort of mission is waiting for me in the Valley of Shadows... Whatever the mission is, Kabuto trusted me, and me alone, to get it done. I won't let my village down... but I'll do it my way. Not their's. I only wonder what sort of people will await me in the Valley of Shadows. Only one way to find out.' And after that, I just focused on moving through the forest...

I was stunned when I first entered the Valley. 'It appears like it's night time... all the time here... Must be easy to lose track of one's sense of time.' I was able to adjust to this strange Valley, for the most part, by the time I approached the village walls. As I was passing through the village walls, there was a stand with guards there. 'Makes sense. Anyone who enters the village must check in, or make a scene.' I walked up to the counter. "Hello, traveler. What business do you have in the Valley of Shadows?" "My name is Akako Himura. I'm a Genin from the Hidden Sound Village. I was told to come here and seek out the Council of Elders." "Oh yes... you check out. Welcome to the Valley of Shadows. Will you need an escort to the Council Chambers?" I looked around the village, at least as far as I could see in. "Would it happen to be the large Building at the far end of the village?" "Yes, actually." "I think I'll be fine, thank you. Good-day. Or... Night, it's hard to tell here..." "Thank you for your sentiments. It's 3 PM, by the way. Good Day to you. "Thanks." I continued walking into the village. It was strange here. The guards I had seen at the gate had eyes different from those in my village. They seemed kinder, in a way. I made my way towards the large building that housed the Council Chambers. It was very different from my village. Mother's had their little children with them, and they were laughing, and seemed to be having fun. People weren't looking down on me here. They seemed to have kinder eyes here, even more so than the guard at the gate. While I was walking, I thought I saw a girl about my age looking at me for a moment. She was leaning against a tree, and seemed to be different from the other people here in a way. 'It doesn't matter. You're here for the mission.' Shrugging, I kept walking to the Council Chambers. When the guards at the door saw my Sound Village forehead protector, they let me in. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Debriefing

Chapter 3: The Debriefing

When I walked into the Chambers, I was surprised. I had expected there to be a large group of elders. Instead, there were only two. 'Probably works better this way. Less people means less dissagreeing opinions, means more things get done.' "Greetings, Counciliors." "Greetings, visitor. May we assume that you are the ninja from the sound village?" said the old man. "Yes, councilor, I am Akako Himura, of the Hidden Sound Village." 'No crap, gramps. I'm the only one here with a sound village forehead protector.' "How was your journey? Somewhat of a long way for a young Genin to take alone." "I was fine. Sound Village ninja learn to take care of themselves. I was told I had a mission, and that you would debrief me on it." "Yes, we will. Before we discuss the mission, take this hotel key. You will set out again tomorrow." "Thank you, councilor." I said as I took the key. 'I have to travel again? Man...' "Now, you're mission is..." He was interupted by the girl I had seen earlier walk into the room. "Ah about time. You should know who this is by now. Correct?" She shrugged and looked the other way. "Sure." He sighed and this time the female councilor spoke up. "Iwao Sato should be coming soon." 'So Neko is her name, huh? I can see why...' I hadn't seen it before, but she had cat-like ears and a tail. Definitely strange. But I wasn't here to judge people. She definitely seemed uninterested. 'To speak to her leaders that way...' I shook my head. At that moment, A boy about the girl's and my age walked in. He had Spikey/messy black hair, and blue eyes. His eyes were serious, but... calm. He seemed like he was someone who would play a peace-keeper very well. He wore a plain white button up, collared shirt and black jeans. On his upper right arm, there was his Valley of Shadows bandana and fore-head protector. Where usually there was a picture representing the village, there was nothing on the protector. The girl who was apparently named Neko yawned, and shut one eye, coverering her mouth with one of her hands. "Can I leave now?" she said. 'Man, she could really care less about her elders... sorta funny actually.' This made the male councilor angry... a bit. "No you may not! We haven't spoken to you about when you'll be leaving and other important things!" "I'm sorry for butting in but... You called sir? Are these my new team member?" The new one, Iwao, said. The girl, Neko, hissed. "I'm not anyone's anything!" He smiled nervously. "Gomen, I meant... Are you two suppose to be.. uh.. on a team with me?" She nodded and looked away, glaring at the wall. "You will be leaving tomorrow at sun rise. I expect you to get there in less that 2 hours. Iwao, you can keep up with their pace right? From what I've heard Akako will be able to keep up fine. I'm just worried about you." The old lady looked at Iwao waiting for his response. "Yes ma'm. I'll be just fine." The old man turned to Neko. "Don't you dare think about running off ahead of them, understood?" She gawked at him. "Who me? I'd never!" The old lady looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't you play innocent! You've left many behind on missions! And you wonder why you aren't placed in teams anymore!" She rolled my eyes done with the conversation. 'Oh boy... looks like she'll be a bit of a handful... Still, she seems to be powerful. She should be a valuable member on the team, if she doesn't completely blow us off. Iwao seems milder, if less powerful. Hope he can keep her in line... enough.' At that point, I realized I still hadn't been told what the mission was. "Umm... excuse me... Councilors... What do you mean on a team with? What will we be doing?" Neko appeard to nearly choke while breathing. "You're telling me I'm on a team with him when he's not even from our village? He doesn't even know anything about what's going on!" The elders sighed and the man eventually spoke. "I didn't think they would keep the information from you. The Sand and Sound are allies and we have become allies with the Sound. You will be entering the Chuunin Exams and on the last portion on the Exams, you three will do what Baki from the Sand has told you. You will be attacking the Leaf along side the other Sand and Sound ninjas." I was stunned for a second by the news, and stiffened. 'Attack the Hidden Leaf Village? That's an act of war...' I shaked my head 'My village commands me to. But I have to work with these two? Oh god! Iwao seems... mild... enough... but that girl Neko... how long would these Chunin exams be?' I nodded "Right, you need to be on a team to enter the Chinin exams... But are you sure we must be on a team? Why wasn't I just placed on a Sound Village team?" "That's simple. You were an extra and this village doesn't have many shinobi here. We're just a shadow below everyone's feet. Not many have heard of us. The Sound heard of Nyoko and wanted to get Neko into the Exams. We refused saying we didn't have a full team to place her in and they offered us a ninja of the Sound. Seeing no way out of it, we made an alliance with the Sound in hopes of showing people the Valley of Shadow's true strength..." I nodded. 'An extra? They didn't want me here, they're just using me in order to gain access to the... Nyoko... whatever that is. ' I nodded "I understand, and respect that, councilor. You're trying to make the Valley of the Shadows known to others. Is that all you wanted to speak to us then, Councilor? If so, I believe it's getting late... Hard to tell here, where it always looks like it's night. But if that is all, I will go to my hotel room." I paused, then realized I had forgotten something. "But one last thing... what is the Nyoko? I haven't heard of it before..." At that, Neko's eye twitched, which I saw out of the corner of my eye. "Nyoko is a dangerous demon that nearly destroyed the whole Valley. We were able to seal it and retrain it. It lays dormant within her for now. That would explain her ears and tail. Sadly, Neko has also aquired Nyoko's attitude as well." He eyed her, almost as if he was accusing her of murdering a Kage. She rolled her eyes and headed for the door, opening it and shuting it behind her. As she left, I heard a barely audible "Stupid..." Luckily, the councilors didn't seem to hear that. 'Maybe it was cause my hearing is highly developed... Maybe it's cause they're so old, they're losing their hearing...'"I'm sorry, Councilors, I didn't intend to upset my new team-mate. I better be going now. Farewell, Councilors. Iwao, I look forward to working with you. Shall we meet at the Gate?" "Sounds like a good place, see you there." I bowed to the councilors and with that I left also. I went straight to my hotel room, and slept, tired after a day of traveling, and knew I would need to be well rested tomorrow. 


End file.
